battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Return of the Hang Glider
Return of the Hang Glider is the 25th and the final episode of Battle for Dream Island. It was aired on January 1st, 2012. In this episode, one of the three remaining contestant that will win Dream Island is revealed. Plot Before the Intro The episode begins with Eraser talking to Pen. He thinks it would be cool if the first spoken word of the first episode, second spoken word of the second episode, and so on to the 25th episode created a message, it would be a cool coincidence. Pen guesses, but he says that it is probably nothing. Cake at Stake Announcer says that 22 cakes have come and gone, but none of them is as magnificent as the Grand Cake (which is the version of all the previous cakes mashed together). Bubble says it's a hideous cake. Announcer asks Bubble when she was allowed to speak. Bubble said never but she decided to move on to Cake at Stake. The Cake at Stake intro is all the previous intros together. At the end of the intro, the eliminated contestants shout "Cake at Stake!" (except for David, who says "Aww, seriously?"). Then, a montage shows every recommended character ever recommended. The Speaker then announces that they will be releasing the 18 eliminated contestants. Firey disagrees and says they should not do that. Speaker asks why. Firey says after 2 years in the TLC, the eliminated contestants could have gone insane. But, the Announcer releases them, and it's too late, and Flower bites some part of the Speaker off. Speaker the says its time for the "ae" (sounding like egg). Leafy asks what an "ae" is. Announcer tried to say "cake" many times, and it turns out that the Speaker cannot pronounce the "k'" sound anymore. Firey then thanked Flower for what she done. Speaker goes to the votes. He says that the "pastry" is all the pastries mashed together. The Speaker then reveals they got 870 votes , so there would not be a season 2 (turned out to be incorrect and there was a Season 2), which disappoints Leafy. Speaker says that before they announce the winner of BFDI, the eliminated contestants will pick who they want to win. Flower says the all of the finalists have killed her at least one time, so she doesn't think anyone should win. Announcer said that to choose one of them, so Flower voted that Leafy should win since she was a plant. Spongy, Blocky (because Firey is deadly to him and Bubble is fun to kill), Woody, and Pin (likely due to her former alliance) as well wanted her to win. Needle disagrees and says that Firey should win. Everyone that voted for Leafy (plus Coiny, Eraser, and Snowball) slap Needle. Speaker asks Teardrop if she will vote, but she shakes her head with a sad look on her face, since she is not able to talk. Golf Ball votes for Leafy. She says the final 3 all weigh less than 1/10 of an ounce. Then Coiny and Snowball vote Leafy. However, Match votes Bubble, and right afterwards, everyone who slapped Needle slap Match, and she gets set on fire. Eraser, Pen, and Tennis Ball vote Leafy. Pencil says Bubble, seeing people threatening to slap her, she quickly changes her vote to Leafy. David, Rocky, and Ice Cube also vote Leafy. Leafy is overjoyed that she got the most votes. The Speaker says the winner is the person that got the most votes from the viewers to win. Then he announces that Bubble got last place with only 228 of the total 870 votes. He says for a prize of third place, Bubble gets an "ashew" (the Announcer was trying to pronounce '''c'ashew). Bubble responds with bless you. Speaker then says "No, cashew. cashew, cashew, cashew." Leafy says the Speaker might be allergic to this 'c'ashew. So she takes the cashew and gives it to Bubble. Bubble is joyful that she got a cashew, so she yells "Yoylecake!". Speaker later announces the winner is Firey with 406 votes, and Leafy loses with 236 votes. Announcer throws the Grand Cake at Firey. When Coiny heard that, he faints. Entering Dream Island Speaker wants Firey to choose people who to be allowed into Dream Island, Pencil and Match tell Firey to choose them. Firey replies with okay and Bubble says "YOYLECAKE". Pencil, Match and Bubble are in. Needle is the only person to vote Firey and is let into Dream Island, Snowball asks "What about us?", Firey says "Yeah, You can come in.". Pen says "Yeah, thanks", and Snowball, Eraser, Blocky, Pen, Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Rocky, Teardrop, Woody, Icy, Pin and Spongy are let in also. Firey says "Wait, David. I don't know about you.", David answers with his catchphrase "Aw, seriously?". Then Firey let David in, he thinks Flower is still a jerk but she could come in. Leafy said that Coiny wants Firey to let him into Dream Island, Firey declines, and Coiny replies, he's right, so Firey let him in, Leafy was happy that Firey let Coiny in, then Firey won't let Leafy in. Leafy argues why he wouldn't let her in, while letting everyone else, even Coiny. Firey said that, at the previous episode when Leafy tried to get out from his ferris wheel, and he was upset. Then he slams the door shut. Leafy, enraged, buys Dream Island from the Announcer via the cellphone that Leafy has, in which the island disappears, due to "budget cuts". Flower says she want Dream Island, only for her to get hit by a meteor. Then Bubble insults Flower on her self centeredness. That enrages Flower and she goes on a rampage destroying all the recovery centers. Firey tells her to stop and Coiny agrees, and Blocky says that that was the first time Firey and Coiny haven't argued. Firey and Coiny then hug each other, which Flower is grossed out by. Blocky, Icy, Pin, TD, and GB crossed the gate to ask Leafy if she owns DI. Then, she says no. But, then she says she shouldn't be angry because Firey never got DI "at all". Then Pin asks how she knows that. Leafy says she heard him through the wall. Eraser objects, saying that the wall is sound proof. The destruction of the Recovery Centers Then, GB figures out what happened. She knows that Leafy bought Dream Island so Firey couldn't have it. So, GB says its all her fault. Then Leafy starts turning into Evil Leafy then back to herself. Eraser points out that she is becoming evil. And Icy is surprised by that. Pin exclaimed "What! That's crazy!" Then GB says that should see what's going on inside Leafy. Eraser agrees. Then Eraser and Pen rip Leafy in half, revealing a Football within. Then GB says she didn't mean it literally. Eraser then makes a very sad face, as Flower destroyed the remaining Recovery centers. She then pops Bubble, killing her forever. Pen questions if Flower really wants to do this. When Flower is about to respond, she gets crushed by the UFO containing Match, SB, Woody, and TB. Match is excited due to her surviving the crash, Eraser tells her that she killed someone after crashing, then she fears it is Pencil who died but finding out it was Flower, she is relieved and says "Well that's good then!" and gives Blocky a high five. Woody doesn't come out of the UFO. SB asks TB where Woody is, which he replies that he's dead. SB agrees and says that the crash was pretty hard. TB tells SB that Woody died (forever) before they crashed, as his fear of the color gray caused him to have a heart attack. Then a bunch of Speakers come, fixes the UFO, and boarded it with the Announcer, and flew away. Pencil announces that Rocky can't barf anymore, and everyone is happy because of this. Firey wants to apologize to Leafy, But GB comes in and says Leafy is not such a nice person after all. Pin says she deserves the death penalty, and everyone agrees (except Firey.) Ending Pencil finds Flower's Announcer Crusher, which is then used to execute Leafy. But right before Leafy almost got crushed, Firey swoops in with SB's hang glider and saves Leafy. Leafy yells at Firey to let go of her, but Firey says that he'd realized what he wanted was her, and her friendship, not Dream Island. They glide away into the sunset, but then Golf Ball says to get on with the execution's prevention. The end. After the credits, Pencil and Match is talking about if it would be weird if the first and the last spoken words of BFDI were the same. Match replied "Yeah!", thus making the first and the last words same. Goofs * When Woody, SB, TB and Match got captured by the UFO but when Flower returns, Woody, SB and TB are standing with the others. * When Leafy and Firey are in the hang glider, the clouds were moving forwards, so that means the hang glider was moving backwards. * Leafy actually got 236 votes to win. Jacknjellify fixed this with an annotation. * When Match, Needle, and Pencil not vote Leafy or vote wrong finalist, Woody threaten to slaps them, but he is always scared. But it is possible that Woody can temporarily put aside his fears to help his friends. * When eliminated contestants shouted "CAKE AT STAKE", Teardrop and Rocky speaks, although she doesn't speak. * After Speaker announces he sold Dream Island, everybody panics, David is heard saying "Aw Seriously?" while his mouth never moved. * Jacknjellify forgot to add the birthday animation for 2 years at the beginning. * Speaker Box's hole is viewed from the same side, even when he is facing sideways. * When the Announcer says that Bubble is eliminated with 228 votes, he says the 'k' sound in "a wonderful 'c'ontestant". ** This is the same when he says "We had to sell Island be'c'ause of budget slicings." * Rocky and Teardrop screamed, but they are silent. * It's interesting to note that Woody died due to his fear of the color gray, yet has been in the TLC for 20 months, which is also gray. But it's possible the Master Recovery Center could've kept on reviving him. Trivia *Jacknjellify and Announcer announced that there will be no season 2, at least on this channel. Turns out they both lied, as there indeed ''WAS'' a Season 2. *This is the first episode where Coiny has a redesigned idle. *After Pin, Ice Cube, Teardrop, and the others go search for Leafy, Spongy and David are not seen for the rest of the episode. *When the eliminated contestants said "Cake at Stake" at the same time, they are all (excluding Flower) in the same pose as Episode 24, when they celebrated when the TLC was (temporarily) teleported. *The episode name refers to the hang glider from Episode 1 (used by Snowball) and then used again for Firey to save Leafy from execution. *The 1st word and last word of BFDI were both "Yeah" (said by Match to Pencil). *When Tennis Ball, Snowball, Match and Woody are in the UFO after a while Woody's whining stops, this is most likely when his fear of the color gray gave him a heart attack. *Coincidently this is currently the last episode Woody has a speaking role in since he has not been revived in BFDIA. **However he does appear in Get Digging when Gelatin, Needle, and Puffball are going to Yoyleland, he can be seen floating in the water. *This episode was aired on BFDI's second birthday. *Within the events of this episode, Bubble, Woody, and Flower are thought to have died. However, as of now, it is not known whether they will come back to life. **Bubble and Flower finally came back to life in some episodes of BFDIA. *Blocky was in two scenes at 9:51: one scene with Leafy and the other with Firey and Coiny. *If you follow Eraser 's instructions at the beginning (Take the first spoken word of the first episode...) you will get this hidden message: "Yeah, what is it now? I see you are taking the word with the place of the episode number. This is it. Message, no coincidence." *This was the longest episode ever until 1/2/13 when Get in the Van debuted. *Flower was the first and last to be eliminated, and Spongy was the 2nd and 2nd to last to be eliminated. *All of the cakes in order are: ** Episode 2: Original cake ** Episode 3: Key Lime Pie ** Episode 4: Chunk of ice ** Episode 5: Ice cream cake ** Episode 6: Cupcakes ** Episode 7: Key lime pie #2 ** Episode 8: WT (no cake) ** Episode 9: Original cake #2 **Episode 10: Modeling clay **Episode 11: Imaginary cake **Episode 12: No cake **Episode 13: Fish **Episode 14: Fruit cake **Episode 15: Nickel **Episode 16: Explosive blueberry pie **Episode 17: Knife **Episode 18: Cracker **Episode 19: Shovel caked with mud **Episode 20: Ice cream cake #2 **Episode 21: Pizza **Episode 22: Yoylecake **Episode 23: Cheese cake **Episode 24: Red velvet cake **Episode 25 (Winner's cake): The Grand Cake (All of the above stuck together) *Leafy becomes a hated contestant after this episode. *This is the first episode aired in 2012. *The Hang Glider mentioned in the title is connecting the first and last episodes of the first season, in Take The Plunge (Part 1) Snowball uses a hang glider, but shortly bumps into a mountain, in this episode, Fiery uses the Snowball's hang glider, thus making the title, Return Of The Hang Glider. Quotes *'''Firey: "Leafy, I'm sorry but now I see the truth. You are a mean person and I do not think you deserve to be on Dream Island." (The door closes) *'Firey': "Where's Leafy? I wanna apologize for excluding her, she didn't deserve to be treated that way." *'A Speaker Box': "We can always return." (Then the UFO is fixed) * Golf Ball: "Come back! We haven't done the execution!" Deaths *Flower popped Bubble, killing her forever, but she was later revived again. *Flower got crushed by an U.F.O., dying forever, but she was later revived again. *Woody died because of heart attack, dying forever. No one revived him. Gallery Leafy the football .jpg|Leafy as a football Leaf and fire.PNG|Leayf and Firey on the Ferris Wheel RotHG_1.jpeg|Every eliminated contestant RotHG_7.jpeg Picture -982.jpeg RotHG_3.jpeg BFDI25.jpg|Everybody stand infront of Dream Island BFDI25.png|We are stuck, nooooooooo! RotHG_2.jpeg|UFO abducting RotHG_4.jpeg|Bubble has a heart-to-heart with Flower Coiny_and_Firey_-Episode_25-.png|Hugging is good! mqdefault (4).jpg|Stop! Flower leafy_is_dumb____by_amyrose_sonic-d60jxjq.jpg|I am dumb Leafy's cellphone. I myself am not dumb, but Leafy, my owner, is. Teardrop and icy.jpg Screenshot 2014-09-01 10.23.12.png RotHG_5.jpeg RotHG_6.jpeg Firey_saves_Leafy_using_Snowballs_Handglider_.jpg|Firey saves Leafy Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Elimination episodes Category:Post Merge Episodes Category:Budget Cuts Category:Cake at Stake Category:No challenge Category:No Elimination voting Category:2012 episodes Category:Last episode Category:No voting